Distrusting Hope
by TenshiNekoYoukai
Summary: A future fic. The human part of the gang Yusuke and so on are long dead, this is the new gang of their grand children. Along with Kurama and Hiei are Satoshi and Taisho, and of course Kitaia, Kurama's kitsune cousin. Its an adventure becaue Hiei hates Ki, and nobody knows why. Also, it's gonna be a rocky romance, may have a sequel.
1. Vixen For Hire

Kitaia sat in her prison cell in Reikai, awaiting her trial by Lord Koenma. Her long curling pink hair hide her silver mercurial eyes. She tapped her fingers on her thigh, annoyed at herself for getting caught attempting to steal that damned demonic artifact.

"Demon Kitaia, you are to accompany me to Lord Koenma's office." Kitaia hopped up, her fox ears twitching anxiously as the followed the ogre down some twisting corridors and doorways. The ogre led her to a waiting room, then knocked on the office door, departing. Koenma waved her in and she entered his office, taking a seat before his desk.

"Kitaia. Higher Class-B fox demon. You were captured trying to steal one rare Shi-No-Tama ring. You have hundreds of previous thefts accrued also. By rights, I should leave you in that cell for the next three hundred years. However, I also have also seen your combat skills. Since my last spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi, passed away some ten years ago, I need you."

Kitaia crossed her arms, eyebrow lifted, "How so?" Koenma ran his hand across his forehead, sighing annoyedly, "His grandson, Taisho Urameshi, is going to be my new spirit , Kuwabara's grandson, Satoshi, will be with him. Now that Kurama is back in his own body, he shall be assiting part time. I also *cough* convinced Hiei to return..."

Kitaia's fox tail swished in boredom, "Once again, why do you need me?" Koenma pierced her with his brown gaze, "Because you posses the ability to shift into anyone, or anything you so desire. And I will pardon all your crimes if you pledge yourself to Team Urameshi until Taisho dies or retires."

Kitaia's eyes flashed blue a she stood, smirking, "Add 20,000 yen a month, and I think you bought yourself a fox."


	2. Mission

Kitaia enjoyed her shower, taking her sweet time to get clean. When she emerged, she threw on a black tank top and some special tail-friendly jeans Koenma provided for strode back into Koenma's office where the group was waiting.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Kitaia, these are Satoshi, Youko, Taisho, and Hiei." Kitaia surveyed them. Satoshi had brownish red hair, brown eyes, and a normal looking face. Taisho had shaggy black hair, green eyes, and Yusuke's face. Hiei had spiked black hair, crimson eyes, and a perpetual scowl. Kitaia smiled at Youko, "Long time, no see. Eh, cousin?"

Youko laughed softly, pushing his silver hair out of his face, "Indeed, Ki. It's been around a hundred years." Hiei scowled at them, his arms crossed. Koenma coughed loudly, getting everyone's attention, "I have your first mission, kids. A simple one, really. Go to Makai and extract an agent that has been captured. A demon group called Sho-Bu has him in their fortress. He was undercover when he was discovered."

"I have packed each of you a survival pack, including communicators and energy-shielding rings. Bring my agent back alive." With that, he opened the portal to Makai. Ki strode to its entrance, clicking her heels together and saluting Koenma, "Adios, muthafuckas!" She jumped in laughing. Youko went next, followed by the two humans and Hiei bringing up the rear.

Ki emerged into the night air, savoring the breeze on her face. The others noisily congregated behind her, and she strode further away. Silently stretching, she froze, sensing Youko approaching her. "Nani, cousin?" She turned to look at Youko, who lounged behind her, "Humans chatter too much." He chuckled softly, his silver gaze warm, "I'm glad you escaped the war, cousin."

She smiled humorlessly, pulling her shirt up to reveal her scarred back, "Not intact cousin. Physically or mentally." Ki pulled her shirt back down, scowling, "I was a slave for twenty years." Youko squeezed her shoulder briefly, "But you survived." Weakly, she tried to smile, "After those vipers wiped out my village, they took me captive. After I escaped, I became a thief to survive."

Youko gave her a tender smile, "You're a survivor, Ki. Nothing can keep you down." With that, they walked back to the others, minus Hiei who detested social situations. Taisho waved cockily, "Ey! Foxgirl!" Kitaia's ears flattened against her head, "It's Ki, you hairless ape!" Satoshi began to laugh and she swung her gaze to him, "I wouldn't laugh. You're a Kuwabara. They're closer to apes then Urameshis are." Satoshi fell silent, and Ki walked on.

She paused beneath a tree, curling up underneath it to sleep. Putting her jacket under her head, she lay back against it, getting comfortable. A black streak flew by, Hiei running off to find his own spot. Youko made camp with the humans, murmuring to Ki, "Goodnight, cousin." She sighed a bit, "Goodnight, Youko-san."

Hiei perched in the tree branches, high above the kitsune female, glaring down at her sleeping form. She was rude and he disliked her immensely. "Why the ferocious scowl, old friend?" Hiei turned to see Youko leaning into the tree trunk behind him. "Hn. None of your business, fox." With that he was gone, leaving Youko chuckling.


End file.
